There is an increasing demand for semiconductor devices that provide higher and more consistent performance. The design of such devices and systems that include such devices may be accomplished by generating data models of such devices. For example, look-up table (LUT) based modeling methodology may provide a fast turn-around time for generating compact models from TCAD/experimental data without losing accuracy in model fitting. However, the accuracy and thus effectiveness of such models may be influenced by process variations that may be difficult to consider within LUT-based models. In equation-based compact models (e.g., BSIM, PSP), process variations may be captured through a set of model parameters. However, a similar approach cannot be applied to LUT-based models because there are no model parameters in such models. Apparently, the lack of process variation treatment in LUT-based models may limit the application of the LUT-based modeling technology.